Badass
by brittana11
Summary: Brittany decides to serenate her girlfriend in Glee club and things afterwards defiantly go her way. Smut and implied Brittany G!P.


**Hello everyone this was a requested piece from a while back and I finally found some time to write it.**

 **Badass**

Brittany groans as she watches Finn try to serenade Rachel. It literally pains her to watch all these guys try and fail to show their girlfriends how much they love them. She's never been one to care. She's a badass and doesn't care about school or anything. The only thing that she cares about is the beautiful girl sitting next to her, her head on her shoulder. They've been best friends since Santana slapped the blonde badass when she slushied her freshman year. Now as seniors they finally started dating over the summer break.

"That was so romantic." Santana sighs.

"That wasn't romantic babe that was pathic." Brittany says forming a plan in her mind.

"It's romantic to be serenade." Santana says hoping her girlfriend will get the hint.

"Mr. Shue, I have a song I want to sing." Brittany says standing up.

"Well….."

"Mr. Shue we need to start practicing." Rachel says.

Brittany doesn't wait for an answer she goes over to the band and whispers the song she wants to perform.

"This is for you baby." Brittany says winking at Santana.

 _Woo_

 _Yeah, young money_

 _Trigga Britt_

 _Let's get it_

 _Burr_

Quinn raps from the corner. Brittany smirks over at Puck before she starts singing.

 _No_

 _I ain't tryna flex_

 _No ceiling you can see who's in it_

 _If we're talking about sex_

 _Girl_

 _You know that I invented that_

 _And I'm onto the next_

 _That's unless you bring a friend who with it_

Santana squirms in her seat. Seeing her girlfriend wrap for her in front of the glee club is getting her all hot and bothered. She knows that her girlfriend hates making public displays of affections so whenever she does it gets Santana in the mood faster than anything.

 _Oh_

 _I'm sorry_

 _Oh_

 _You mad that I came to the party?_

 _Like_

 _No no no_

 _You took your girl to the club and now she gone gone gone_

 _Now she asking me when I'm taking her home home home_

 _I tell her "let's go" long as you know_

 _Cause I know when we get alone_

Brittany smirks as she sees Puck's fists and jaw clench. This is why she chose this song just to see him get pissed. She may or may not have stolen Santana from Puck.

 _I'm touchin' you tonight_

 _I'm lovin' you tonight (wait nope)_

 _I'm fuckin' you girl_

 _You must be used to spendin'_

 _Putting in that time_

 _Touchin'_

 _Lovin'_

 _Fuckin'_

 _Can't make up my mind_

 _I'm lovin' you_

 _(Wait nope) I'm fuckin' you tonight_

Santana feels herself getting wetter and wetter as she hears her girlfriend sing these words to her. She's not sure if she'll be able to last through the song.

 _Girl you fuckin' with the best_

 _Take a picture while I'm deep up in it_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _And if they living right next_

 _Then I bet they know my name in a minute_

 _Let me feel your body sweating_

 _I promise I'll keep your body dripping_

At this Puck stands up and walks over to Brittany with a clenched fist. He makes a move like he's going to punch her so Brittany punches him first square in the nose. The room goes silent as everyone stares at them. Santana can no longer wait she stands up and walks up to her girlfriend. Brittany gives her a hopeful smile. Santana grasp her hand and yanks her out of the choir room. As soon as they're out Santana smashes her lips against the blonde's.

"Fuck Britt that was hot." Santana moans shoving the blonde back into an empty classroom.

"Fucking Puck ruined my song." Brittany growls.

"Shut the fuck up and fuck me." Santana growls palming her girlfriend's growing bulge.

"God damn baby you're so wet." Brittany whispers cupping her crotch.

"All for you baby." Santana whispers before smirking and whispering the next lines of the song.

 _Sometimes I tell 'em I love 'em because I just want fuck 'em_

 _I never love 'em_

 _I cuff 'em and when we done I'mma duck 'em_

 _Her Ferragamo the buckle_

 _Her Louis V on the duffel_

 _The pussy wetter than puddles_

 _I ride her dick like a shuttle_

Brittany gulps as she feels herself strain against her jeans. She's never been this turned on before.

 _I said real fuckers let real bitches cum first_

 _And real bitches been bad bitches from birth_

 _Uh,_

 _K-k-kiss her when she cumming_

 _M-m-make more money last year than Mister Drummond_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Her like it when I ride it slow_

Santana kisses Brittany deeply shoving her across a desk. Brittany smirks as she sings the next part.

 _I'm touchin' you tonight_

 _I'm lovin' you tonight (wait nope)_

 _I'm fuckin' you_

 _Girl_

 _You must be used to spendin'_

 _Putting in that time_

 _Touchin'_

 _Lovin'_

 _Fuckin'_

 _Can't make up my mind_

 _San_

 _You know that I love ya_

 _I'm loving you_

 _And I really wanna touch ya_

 _I'm fucking you tonight_

Brittany's hand room all over Santana's body waiting for confirmation to yank off her clothes. Santana finishes the song up.

 _[Laughs]_

 _What you mean_

 _"_ _Wait no"_

 _Like_what?!_

 _You better act like you know fucker_

 _It's Santana Lopez_

With that they start ripping each other's clothes off unable to contain themselves anymore.

"So fucking hot." Brittany moans as Santana grabs his cock.

"I want you to fuck me hard." Santana moans in his ear.

If she wasn't rock hard already he is now. Batting away her hands she grips herself positioning right over her entrance. Smirking she allows the tip of her cock to brush her clit.

"Don't tease," Santana tries to demand, but it comes out as a moan instead.

"But baby I love to tease." Brittany says smirking pulling away slightly.

"Fuck me now." Santana demands pulling him down into a kiss.

Britt just nods grabbing herself and positions herself right in front of her entrance.

"Ready?" Brittany asks.

"Britt if you don't-"

Before Santana can finish Britt pushes herself into her. They both moan at the contact. She pushes herself up into her as much as she can. She pushes herself up into her as much as she can. She loves feeling her huge cock splitting her open. She's pretty big and knows how to hit all the right spots.

"Baby you're so tight." Brett moans waiting for her to adjust to her.

"Fuck me," Santana whispers in her ear.

Brittany places her hands on either side of Santana's head staring down at her.

"I love you so much." Brittany whispers pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into her.

"Oh god," Santana moans arching up as Brittany pulls out.

"You feel amazing, squeezing me so tight." Brittany moans pushing back into her.

She continues to slowly fuck Santana for a minute before the Latina loses her patients.

"Britt I want you to fuck me hard." Santana groans trying to make her go faster.

"But baby I want to make love to you." Brittany says smirking.

She loves to slowly start building up her girlfriend before pounding hard until they both cum. Sometimes she has to manually help her along by fingering her clit.

"If I wanted you to make love to me then we wouldn't be fucking in the school." Santana growls.

"How badly do you want me?" Brittany whispers in her ear.

Santana moans as Brittany pounds into her hard once before Brittany pauses.

"Fuck baby," Santana moans.

"Tell me how badly you want me." Brittany orders.

"Fuck, I need you to pound your dick into me hard. Make me your birth. Put a baby in me." Santana moans.

Brittany starts jack hammering into her. The desk they're on starts screeching along the linoleum floor from the force of her thrusts. It doesn't take long before they're both close to falling over the edge.

"God I'm so close," Santana moans.

"Cum," Brittany whispers in her ear.

Santana let's go and gushes all over her cock. As her walls tighten around Brittany she let's go as well shooting cum deep into her.

"Your cock is fucking amazing." Santana sighs as Brittany gets up her now limp dick plopping out of her.

She moans at feeling so empty.

"Come on baby let's get dressed and go to your place for our post sex cuddles." Brittany says pulling her boxers on.

Santana grumbles something under her breath as she too starts getting dressed. Logically she knows they can't stay here but she really wants to.

"You're going to have to help me walk babe." Santana sighs shuffling over to her girlfriend.

"I fucked you that good." Brittany says smirking as she wraps her arms around the other girl.

"You always fuck me good. But yeah you out did yourself this time." Santana says leaning into her.

They walk out smiling at each other so happy and in love. Brittany's smile turns to a frown when they round a corner and see Puck leaning against the lockers staring at them.

"What the fuck are you smiling about?" Brittany growls tightening her grip around Santana's waist.

Santana reading the situation shoves Brittany down the other hall before Puck can say something to provoke her girlfriend.

"Babe let me beat the fuck out of him just once and he'll leave us alone." Brittany growls allowing her girlfriend to pull her towards her truck.

"You'll get suspended again and then you'll be grounded and who will take care of me when I get horny?" Santana pouts pulling Brittany's hand down to her crotch.

"Damn baby you're gushing again." Brittany moans.

"You getting all possessive and protective turns me on. Get us home in five minutes and I'll let you take me from behind." Santana whispers in her ear.

She smirks as Brittany runs the rest of the way to her truck. She has her girl so well trained. She loves it.

 **The song is by Trey Songz - Touchin', Lovin'**


End file.
